rockgirl3_supernatural1_watcher01_awesomenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Nephalems
Nephalems are a formally extinct species, having all been killed in the fifteen hundreds, and any new ones being killed upon childbirth. In the late 20th century, when Shayna had a child with Lucifer, Michael protected her from this, and hid his granddaughter with the Winchesters and telling everyone to pass Shayna's daughter, Johanna, off as stillborn. Michael was unaware that Johanna was the child of the prophecy or that both his' and his brother Lucifer's powers flowed through Johanna. Michael has said that the "higher ranking the parents, the more powerful the Nephalem", some even having the power to win a fight against Archangles, and even Death. The most famous events in Nephalem history was The Purge, when countless of Angles and Nephalems were slaughtered for 'treason'. No Nephalem survived this and Nephalem killing continued every time someone was suspected of having a Nephalem child. This event was used by Lucifer to manipulate his daughter against the angles. Tricking her into believing that Michael was only faking trying to protect Johanna to gain access to her power. Description Physiology Society and Culture Powers & Weaknesses Powers *'Transcendent Form:' As an ethereal being, Nephalem possess a body of divine nature that allows advanced physical abilities. **'Etheral Body:' Possess a body made of the Aether (hence the name "etheral being"). ***'Absolute Existence:' Control the aspects of existence whether Mental, Physical, and Spiritual ***'Omnifarious:' Will be able to alter their malleable structure to an unlimited degree. ***'Chronolock:' They are immune to to the effects of Time and Space ***'Energy Perception:' Possess the ability to see the energies that flow through the universe. ***'Extrasensory Perception:' Possess an incredible psychic perception. ***'Higher Consciousness:' Nephalem naturally possess a level of consciousness that is beyond normal humans. ***'Immortality:' Become immune to aging, and live indefinitely without food, drink, sleep, or air. ***'Regenerative Healing Factor:' If injured somehow, user can heal from any injury inflicted. ***'Supernatural Condition:' Have the supernatural degree of physical/mental attributes that only a divine spirit can possess. *'Ethereal Manipulation:' They can generate and control Aether, a powerful, primordial element that was used to create the universe itself. This allows powers such as: **'Nigh-Omnipotence: '''As stated before, Nephalem are beings with the potential to become more powerful than Angels, and Demons. And because of the high level of control over Aether, the wielder can possess vast, but limited, amounts of power. This can allow powerful abilities such as: ***'Healing:' Heal numerous amounts of people at a very high level with just a wave of the hand. ***'Elemental Manipulation:' Control the elements around them to a degree that allows control of their environment. ***'Mental Manipulation : modify and control the thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions of others ***Reality Warping:' Warp reality at a level that depends on the wielders experience and willpower.. ***'Resurrection:' Revive deceased individuals no matter how long. ***'Superpower Manipulation:' Conjure/Control supernatural energies that can empower chosen individuals. ***'Telekinesis:' Transcendent level ability to manipulate structures at a subatomic level. ***'Space-Time Manipulation:' Utilize the forces of time and space to influence certain events. ***'Twilight Manipulation:' As mentioned before, Nephalem possess power from both Light and Darkness, allowing control over the element of Twilight. ****'Photo-Umbrakinesis:' Gain a hybrid ability to control the elements of Light/Darkness to a wider degree. ****'Twilight Conjuration:' Create anything based on the wielder's thoughts, and feelings to the level where you can conjure whole cities. ****'Twilight Dimensional Manipulation:' Use the power to manipulate many dimensional energies to a high level and travel to planes of both Energy and Matter. ****'Twilight Energy Control:' Manipulate that energy in a variety of powerful ways. Weaknesses *User's existence may need to be in complete harmony with both the holy and demonic aspects of their physiology to access the full extent of their abilities. *User's demonic aspects may corrupt their mind and limit their ability to use the angelic half of their powers. *User's energy may be drained if powers are overused. High-ranking Powers *'Angel Manipulation' *'Demon Manipulation' *'Demonic Force Manipulation' *'Divine Force Manipulation' *'Ethereal Physiology' **'Energy/Extrasensory Perception' **'Immortal-Supernatural Condition' ***'Supernatural Strength' ***'Supernatural Intelligence' ***'Supernatural Beauty' ***'Supernatural Voice' ***'Supernatural Senses' ***'Supernatural Speed' ***'Supernatural Regeneration' **'Halo Generation/Divine Presence' **'Higher Consciousness' **'Holy Fire Manipulation/Hell-Fire Manipulation' **'Shapeshifting' *'Ethereal Manipulation' **'Miracle Performing' *'Nigh Omnipotence' **'Reality Condition' **'Reality Warping' ***'Teleportation' ***'Superpower Manipulation' ***'Space-Time Manipulation' ***'Subatomic Manipulation' ***'Creation/Destruction' ***'Healing/Resurrection' ***'Wing Manifestation' *'Light Element Manipulation/Dark Element Manipulation''' Category:Species